Winner of My Heart
by reynyah
Summary: Tiba-tiba badanku berhenti bergerak. Rambut panjangku yang dikucir dua jatuh, tapi tidak dengan badanku. Aku mendongak dan menemukan wajah Kaito-senpai yang... OH MY GOD, GANTEEEENG! / Dibuat untuk memenuhi request Kurokawa Miyako. Warning: geje. Mind to RnR? x)
1. Miss Vocaloid

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Bisa dibilang ini juga sequel-nya "Shiro-nyan", tapi beda pemeran.**

**Biarlah Rin dan Len menjalani kisah cinta mereka sendiri~**

**Sekarang Rey mau bikin kisah cinta lain**

**Supaya... yang bahagia gak cuma mereka**

**Sekaligus memenuhi ****_request_****-nya Kagamine Laras~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Winner of My Heart**

A KaitoxMiku story

by reynyah

**Chapter I – Miss Vocaloid**

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Hari Senin lagi.

Kenapa harus ada hari Senin, sih? Kenapa harus ada hari di mana liburan berakhir dan manusia kembali beraktivitas di sekolah, kantor, kantin, pom bensin, rumah orang lain, atau bahkan jalanan. Kenapa aku harus jadi manusia yang bersekolah? Boleh kan, aku di rumah saja dan menikmati dinginnya AC rumah yang gak sama dengan AC sekolah.

Duh, kalo udah hari Senin dan aku udah di sekolah, rasanya aku _homesick_ banget.

Tapi aku udah telat ke sekolah... daripada dimarahin ibu, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat ke sekolah.

Aku sadar kalau aku sampai terlalu pagi di sekolah. Yah, lebih baik aku menunggu di bawah pohon sakura tempatku, Rin, dan Neru biasa duduk-duduk, deh. Lagian, sebentar lagi juga Rin datang. Semoga dia cepat datang, soalnya aku malas berlama-lama di sini, sendiri pula. Tapi aku bakal lebih malas lagi sendirian di kelas yang konon katanya berhantu.

Tuh kan, menyebut kata hantu sekali saja tubuhku langsung bergidik.

Aku emang penakut banget. Oke, aku akui aku penakut banget. Lebih penakut daripada Neru yang notabene udah jerit-jerit kalau liat topeng _Barbie_. Aku gak ngerti apa menyeramkannya topeng begitu, tapi aku maklum saja, deh. Banyak kok, yang takut sama topeng.

Selain penakut, aku ini _playgirl_. Hehehe, aku juga mengakui fakta yang satu itu. Emang banyak yang bilang kalo aku ini cewek paling cantik di sekolah, dan aku juga mengakuinya (hehehe). Tapi ada juga yang bilang kalo aku _cuma_ cewek paling cantik di kelas sebelas, bukan sekolah. Banyak yang bilang kalo Luka-senpai atau Meiko-senpai itu lebih cantik daripada aku. Hmm... melihat tingkat kejombloan mereka yang jarang banget itu... mau gak mau aku harus bilang iya. Eh, pokoknya yang jelas, aku gak kalah cantik, kok.

Ah, itu dia Rin datang.

Bersama Len, tentu saja.

Eh... mereka udah jadian belum, sih?

Kok, mesra banget, ya?

"Rin-chan!" seruku sambil berlari-lari menghampirinya.

Rin dan Len kompak menoleh. Uh, aku iri sekali dengan pasangan ini. Mirip dan kompak. Aku juga kan, ingin begitu...

"Kenapa, Mik?" tanyanya padaku. Hmh, dasar cewek cuek.

"Baru dateng? Sama Len-san?" balasku dengan nada menggoda. Hmm... melihat mereka berdua datang ke sekolah bersama, pasti ada apa-apanya. Hihihi.

Len tersenyum. "Iya, kita emang berangkat bareng," jawab Len. "Rin-chan, aku ke kelas dulu, ya."

Chu~

Len mengecup pipi kanan Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melambai pada Len. Aku yang melihat adegan singkat namun manis itu langsung menyikut Rin pelan.

"Duh, kalo terbang jangan ketinggian, Rin!" godaku sambil terkikik geli.

Rin hanya tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Berani sumpah, wajahnya pasti sudah lebih merah dari tomat! "Ada apa, Mik?" tanya Rin setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

Aku memerhatikan wajah Rin lekat-lekat. "Kayaknya... ada yang beda dari elo."

"Apa?"

"Lo kayaknya lebih kalem."

Rin tertawa. "Gue kan, emang gini."

"Lo itu rusuh!"

Rin tertawa lagi. "Itu elo, Mik, bukan gue."

"Oke, oke, gue emang rusuh," ujarku sebal. "Tapi elo juga sama rusuhnya kayak gue! Kita kan, sobat, Rin! Masa kita beda?"

"Yah, sobat gak harus sama, kan?"

Sial, dia benar juga. "Iya deh," balasku menyerah. "Ngomong-ngomong, lo udah jadian belum sih, sama dia?"

Padahal aku cuma nanya hal sepele, HAL SEPELE, tapi wajah Rin langsung merah kayak tomat baru direbus gitu. "Oke, kayaknya lo maksa banget gue buat cerita, ya?" ucap Rin sambil menatapku geli. "Yap, gue udah jadian."

Dan saat itu dunia rasanya runtuh. Eits, bukan runtuh dalam artian aku patah hati atau hancur, ya. Justru sebaliknya, dunia runtuh karena aku kelewat bahagia. Dua detik setelah empat kata yap-gue-udah-jadian dari Rin, aku berseru, "SERIUS LOOO?!"

Rin terkekeh pelan sambil merapikan poninya dengan gugup. "Lo ngerasa aneh ya, denger gue jadian?"

Aku buru-buru mengibaskan tanganku. "Jangan mikir gitu dong, Rin," ujarku sok bijak. Yap, aku emang cewek yang sok. "Gue justru bahagia banget denger kabar lo bisa jadian sama bocah tajir itu. Akhirnya sobat gue yang anti-cowok ini jadian juga! _Oh my god, _Rin! Siapa yang gak seneng?" ujarku menggebu-gebu. "Gue cuma sedih aja gara-gara setelah sekian lama menjomblo berdua, akhirnya gue tinggal sendiri..."

Rin tertawa. "Masih ada Neru, kok."

"Neru?" Aku mendengus. "Anak itu mana mau jadian sama cowok manapun di SMA ini?"

Rin mengerutkan dahinya, bingung mungkin. "Emangnya kenapa?"

"Hah? Lo gak tau?" balasku heran. "Kata dia, cowok SMA ini jelek semua."

Rin terkikik. "Ah, kita ngomongnya jadi ngelantur," ujar Rin masih sambil tertawa. "Ya udah, jalan ke kelas, yuk?"

Aku menyambut ajakan Rin dengan gembira.

* * *

Oke, kadang aku lupa kalau aku gak sekelas dengan Rin tapi dengan pacar barunya, Kagamine Len itu. Aku benci tidak sekelas dengan kedua sohibku. Kenapa? Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Kenapa kalian kepo banget, sih? Mau tau banget atau mau tau aja?  
**(Miku mulai OOC)**

Oke, jadi, buatku berada di kelas sendiri itu menyebalkan. Kenapa? Soalnya aku gak punya teman gosip! Asal tahu saja ya, aku ini biangnya gosip di dalam geng kami, aku, Rin, dan Neru, yang sebenarnya gak punya nama dan bukan geng, kami cuma bersahabat. Di antara mereka, aku memang yang paling _update_. Bukannya bermaksud mengatai mereka _out-of-date_ (walau kenyataannya begitu, terutama Rin), tapi itu memang kenyataan.

Makanya, aku sedih karena gak punya teman ngobrol.

Temanku di kelas cuma Kamine Lenka, cewek yang anehnya, mirip banget sama Kagamine Len, pacar Rin yang sejak tadi aku sebut-sebut. Beda dengan Neru yang rusuh nan lemot serta Rin yang suka kalem dan ribet di saat yang tidak tepat, Lenka ini kalem. Kaleeeeem banget sampai air danau aja kalah tenang sama dia. Dia gak akan ngomong kalau gak disuruh, tapi dia itu temen curhat paling baik sedunia. Kenapa? Soalnya dia gak pernah menyela ucapanku dan selalu mendengarkan sampai ceritaku selesai. Kalau aku udah selesai, nanti aku harus bilang "udah" atau dia bakalan terus memerhatikanku sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Cewek ini emang ajaib.

"Lenkaaaa~!" sapaku begitu memasuki kelas. "_Ogenki desuka?_"

Orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membalas. "_Genki desu._"

_Oh my god_, cewek ini dingin banget. Walau dingin, dia tetap _cute_ walau kalah _cute_ denganku. Hohoho. "Pelajaran pertama apa, nih?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sampingnya. Aku kan, teman sebangkunya.

"Fisika."

Aku tersentak. "FISIKA?!" seruku terkejut. "Kamui-sensei?! AAAAAAH!"

Lenka hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Aah~ aku tidak mau belajar dengan Kamui-senseeeeii...

Kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah... eh, bukan Kamui-sensei... Kamui-sensei gak mungkin mengecat rambut jadi biru, terus memotongnya sampai pendek, terus mengganti gaya berpakaiannya jadi jas putih panjang disertai syal biru yang panjangnya kelewatan. Kamui-sensei emang tinggi, tapi seingatku, Kamui-sensei lebih tinggi, dan hobi pakai kacamata. Ini, sih Kaito-senpai~

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu.

.

Tunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KAITO-SENPAI?!

Ngapain itu senpai pagi-pagi ke sini?

"Mohon perhatian semuanya," ujar Kaito-senpai dengan gagahnya. Tak lupa, senyum mematikan yang bikin cewek sekelas—kecuali Lenka dan aku, hihi—pingsan dan cowok sekelas—kecuali Len—_sweatdrop_ seketika. Sumpah, ini senpai GANTENG PAKE BANGET PANGKAT SERATUS~! Tapi reaksiku tentunya gak selebay cewek-cewek lain. Gini-gini aku masih punya harga diri, lah.

"Maaf mengganggu pembelajaran kalian," lanjut Kaito-senpai tanpa menghiraukan kerusuhan cewek sekelas. Wuih, keren juga gayanya. "OSIS ada pengumuman penting. Ketua OSIS lah yang harus menyampaikan pengumuman ini. Karena saya ketua OSIS, mau gak mau saya harus menyampaikan ini."

Jujur, gak penting. Tapi aku gak ngerti kenapa cewek-cewek lain—kecuali Lenka pastinya—bisa nge-_fly_ berat sampai mulutnya menganga tapi mereka gak sadar. Aku, untungnya, masih punya gaya yang lebih keren daripada mereka. Baguslah, seenggaknya Kaito-senpai gak akan ngelirik orang-orang yang bikin malu kayak gitu.

"Sekolah seberang, SMA Loid, mengadakan lomba yang belum jelas apa lombanya," Kaito-senpai masiiih aja nyerocos. "Syarat utama lomba ini adalah cewek kelas dua. Kami dari pihak OSIS akan mengirimkan satu atau dua orang dari tiap kelas sebagai perwakilan SMA Voca. Nah, dari kelas ini, gadis beruntung itu adalah Hatsune Miku."

Aku celingukan, kanan, kiri, sampai Lenka menyodok lengan atasku dan menunjuk Kaito-senpai. Aku menatap Lenka bingung lalu bertanya, "Gue dipanggil buat apaan?"

"Maju," jawab Lenka.

"Hatsune Miku ada? Atau absen?" tanya Kaito-senpai sambil celingukan kanan kiri.

"A-ada, Senpai!" seruku sambil beranjak dari dudukku. Aku berjalan ke depan dengan agak gugup. Aneh, Hatsune Miku yang biasanya bukan kayak ini. Tapi biarlah, Rin bilang aku emang gampang salting kok, apalagi kalau ada Kaito-senpai di depanku.

BRAK!

Kakiku terantuk meja yang tepat berada di depan Kaito-senpai. Otomatis aku terjatuh dan bukannya berusaha menjaga keseimbangan, aku justru membiarkan tubuhku jatuh. Tiba-tiba badanku berhenti bergerak. Rambut panjangku yang dikucir dua jatuh, tapi tidak dengan badanku. Aku mendongak dan menemukan wajah Kaito-senpai yang... _OH MY GOD, _GANTEEEENG!

"Hati-hati, dong," ucapnya dengan nada jenaka. Dia mengangkat tubuhku dan membuatku berdiri. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu saya culik dulu teman kalian ini, ya. Selamat belajar. Kamui-sensei akan datang sebentar lagi."

Seisi kelas mengeluh—kecuali Lenka dan Len, tentu saja—ketika Kamui-sensei berjalan masuk kelas. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Kaito-senpai menyapa Kamui-sensei lalu berkata, "Sensei, aku pinjam Hatsune Miku-san, ya."

Kamui-sensei mengangguk. "Silakan."

Kaito-senpai membawaku keluar kelas, menyusuri koridor, dan memasuki ruang OSIS. Di dalam ruangan itu, aku melihat hanya ada Rin dan Luka-senpai.

"Oh, kamu cuma bawa Hatsune-san, Kaito-san?" tanya Luka-senpai pada Kaito-senpai. "Kupikir kamu akan membawa Kamine-san juga."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Tadi dia bilang, hanya aku gadis yang beruntung. Dasar cowok aneh.

Tapi ganteng, sih.

"Ah, satu juga cukup," balas Kaito-senpai santai. "Kamine-san terlalu diam, Luka-san. Dia gak akan mau ikut lomba ini, bahkan setelah tahu hadiahnya."

"Memang apa hadiahnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Enam ratus ribu yen."

AH! SERAHKAN PADAKUUUU~~

"Sepertinya kamu tertarik ya, Hatsune-san," ucap Luka-senpai sambil tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Kagami-san, Hatsune-san, silakan duduk."

"Senpai, tolong," ucap Rin pada Luka-senpai. "Panggil aku Rin saja."

"Dan panggil aku Miku saja."

"Oke, Rin-san, Miku-san, silakan duduk," ulang Luka-senpai sambil duduk di kursi yang sudah ada. "Kau juga, Kaito-san."

Setelah semua duduk, Kaito-senpai berkata, "Jadi, kalian berdua kami kumpulkan di sini untuk mengikuti lomba. Kalian tentunya tahu, lomba ini diadakan oleh SMA Loid, SMA khusus cewek. Dan kalian pasti tahu lomba apa yang diselenggarakan."

"_Miss Vocaloid_," ucapku tanpa sadar.

Kaito-senpai menatapku heran. "Kamu tahu?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Yah, aku tahu."

"Baguslah kalau sudah ada yang tahu," Luka-senpai angkat bicara. "Berarti, kita tidak perlu menjelaskan detail lagi. Rin-san sudah tahu soal ini?"

"Sedikit," jawab Rin sopan. "Tapi aku bisa tanya Miku-chan."

"Oke, kita lanjutkan," lanjut Luka-senpai tanpa memedulikan seringai bingung Rin yang duduk di sampingnya. Duh, dasar senpai tidak peka. "Intinya, kalian akan jadi perwakilan sekolah. Lomba ini akan diadakan satu bulan lagi, jadi kalian punya waktu berlatih. Sekarang, kalian boleh ngobrol berdua dulu di sini. Aku dan Kaito akan ke dalam sebentar, mengambil formulir yang wajib kalian isi. Oh ya, kalau kalian ada rekomendasi orang yang dapat diikutsertakan, kalian boleh beri tahu kami, nanti kami akan panggil orang itu ke sini. Mengerti?"

Aku dan Rin mengangguk.

"Ya udah, Kaito-san, kita ke dalam," ujar Luka-senpai.

Luka-senpai dan Kaito-senpai beranjak dari duduk mereka lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan lain yang masih ada di dalam ruang OSIS. Aku mendekati Rin lalu bertanya, "Lo beneran tau _Miss Vocaloid_ atau lo cuma iya-iya aja?"

Rin nyengir kecil. "Iya-iya aja," jawabnya tanpa nada berdosa. "Lo kan, tau kalo gue gak _update_, mana mungkin gue tau soal gituan?"

"Iya sih, makanya gue heran juga," timpalku. "Lo beneran mau ikut ini?"

Rin memiringkan kepalanya. "Emang ini lomba apa?"

"_Fashion show!_"

Dua kata yang cukup untuk membuat Rin _sweatdrop_ di tempat. "Serius?!"

"Yap, tapi gue tau soal itu sejak lama dan emang berniat ikutan," ujarku santai. "Kalo lo mau ikutan, gue bakal latih lo jadi lebih baik lagi. Kalo lo mau, kita bisa ajak Neru sama Lenka, kok."

"Lenka?"

"Kamine Lenka, temen sebangku gue," jawabku sekaligus menjelaskan. "Gue kenal sama dia sejak masuk kelas sebelas. Dia cewek super diem, tapi super baik! Lo gak akan nyesel kenalan sama dia!" seruku semangat. "Oh, satu lagi, muka dia PERSIS kayak Len!"

Rin tertawa. "Wah, ternyata bisa gitu. Oke deh, gue mau dilatih sama lo."

"Lenka sama Neru?"

"Ajak aja," jawab Rin. "Gue mau kenalan sama Lenka."

"Oke," anggukku. "Oh ya, Rin, lomba ini harus diikuti dengan baju yang belum pernah dipakai sama lo. Dengan kata lain, lo gak boleh pake baju yang ada di lemari lo."

Dua kalimat yang cukup untuk membuat Rin _sweatdrop_ di tempat. "Gila! Masa gue harus beli baju baru?!"

"Serahkan soal baju sama gue," ujarku sambil menepuk bahu sebelah kiri dengan tangan kananku. "Kalo gitu, kita harus lapor sama Kaito-senpai dan Luka-senpai, ya!"

"Ada yang manggil namaku?" tanya Kaito-senpai yang baru keluar dari ruangan tadi. Eh, aku jadi salah tingkah lagi, kan...

"Miku, Senpai!" jawab Rin semangat. Aduh, dasar anak itu. "Menurut kami, Senpai harus mengundang Kamine Lenka dan Akita Neru!"

Kaito-senpai manggut-manggut. "Oke, berarti kandidat dari sekolah kita ada lima orang."

"Lima?" selaku heran. "Bukannya cuma empat ya, Senpai?"

"Barusan Luka mengusulkan nama Megpoid Gumi dan semua anggota OSIS setuju," jelas Kaito-senpai. "Ditambah usul kalian, berarti akan ada lima kandidat."

Wah, saingan baru.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

HAI! Rey kembali dengan cerita vocaloid~~~ :3

Cerita ini Rey buat untuk memenuhi _request_-nya Kagamine Laras, KaitoxMiku. Di sini emang belum begitu keliatan, tapi Rey akan berusaha sebaik mungkin di _chapter_ selanjutnya!

_Review please_, Rey pingin tau banget pendapat kalian x)

_Arigatou_!


	2. Telepon Misterius

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Bisa dibilang ini juga sequel-nya "Shiro-nyan", tapi beda pemeran.**

**Biarlah Rin dan Len menjalani kisah cinta mereka sendiri~**

**Sekarang Rey mau bikin kisah cinta lain**

**Supaya... yang bahagia gak cuma mereka**

**Sekaligus memenuhi ****_request_****-nya Kagamine Laras~**

**Oh ya, Miku itu seharusnya XI-4, bukan XI-2 ^^ jadi mulai sekarang, Gumi ada di kelas XI-2 dan Miku, Lenka, dan Len ada di kelas XI-4, yaa x)**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Winner of My Heart**

A KaitoxMiku story

by reynyah

**Chapter II – Telepon Misterius**

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian, datanglah Lenka, Neru, dan seorang gadis berambut hijau yang kuketahui sebagai Megpoid Gumi, cewek biasa-biasa aja yang datang dari XI-2. Heran, kenapa gak ada kandidat dari XI-1, ya?

"Lo jenius banget sih, Mik! Masa lo lupa kalo XI-1 isinya cowok semua?!" semprot Rin begitu aku mengutarakan kebingunganku.

_Oh iya, ya_...

Kami berlima duduk melingkar di karpet yang ada di pojok ruang OSIS, lalu mengobrol bersama. Megpoid Gumi itu ternyata baru masuk satu bulan yang lalu. Pantas aku gak pernah melihatnya waktu kelas sepuluh.

"Aku Kagami Rin, murid XI-3," jelas Rin sopan.

"Pacar Kagamine Len-san?" tanya Lenka dengan wajah datar. Sumpah, cewek ini pasti memenangkan kontes cewek dengan wajah paling _poker_ sedunia.

Wajah Rin memerah. "I-iya."

"Oh," balas Lenka, lagi-lagi dengan wajah datar. "Kamine Lenka, XI-4."

"Hatsune Miku, XI-4," lanjutku. "Teman sebangku Lenka, loh!" seruku gembira sambil memeluk lengan Lenka. Lenka hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum memasang wajah datar nan imutnya lagi. "Terus... elo, Ner!"

Neru mengangguk. "Akita Neru dari kelas XI-3," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Teman sebangku Rin-chan tapi gak bisa sepintar Rin-chan," lanjutnya sambil memasang cengiran kecil. "Terus... kamu yang rambut ijo?"

Gumi tersenyum sopan. "Megpoid Gumi, kelas XI-2. Aku baru masuk SMA Voca ini sebulan lalu. Dulu, aku murid SMA Loid."

"SMA Loid?" Aku membelalakkan mataku lalu merangkak mendekati Gumi. "Jadi lo udah tau kelemahan atau kekuatan atau apapun soal perlombaan ini, kan? Lo tau orang-orang andalan mereka buat lomba ini, kan?"

Gumi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sedikit, aku gak begitu terlibat kalo ada lomba ini."

"Jadi? Kamu bisa kasih kita bocoran?" desakku. "Kita gak boleh bikin SMA Voca malu cuma gara-gara lomba beginian, Megpoid-san!"

"Gumi, jangan Megpoid," ujarnya membenarkan. "Oke, jadi gini..."

* * *

**EMPAT HARI KEMUDIAN~~~**

* * *

_RIN, NERU, LENKA, GUMIII~_

_KUMPUL DI RUMAH GUE HARI INI JAM 12 SIANG EAAAA~_

_~MIKU_

.

Dengan dikirimnya SMS itu, berarti tugasku mengabari mereka udah beres. Berarti, aku hanya perlu menunggu mereka datang jam 12 siang nanti. Sekarang ini masih... jam 9 pagi. Ah, aku bisa santai dulu~ mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur kecantikan. Hohoho.

"MIKU-CHAN! BANGUUUUUUUUUN!"

Sejurus kemudian seember air mengalir deras di atas kepalaku, rambutku, badanku, dan tak lupa futon-ku. Detik itu juga aku segera bangun dan megap-megap mencari oksigen. Siapa yang berani nyari mati, hah?! Mengganggu tidur kecantikan Hatsune Miku saja!

"MIKUO-NIICHAN!" seruku sebal. "NIICHAN JAHAT!"

"Kamu janjian jam 12 tapi jam 11 masih ngiler!" ejek Hatsune Mikuo, kakak cowokku yang super duper menyebalkan. "Mandi sana! Sekalian jemur itu futon!"

Aku mendengus. "Niichan yang bikin basah, kan? Kenapa harus aku yang jemur?"

"Siapa suruh kamu tidur lagi!" semprot Niichan. "Anak gadis kok, bangunnya siang? Udah sana cepetan mandi!"

"Futon-nya gimana?"

"Biar aku! Dasar berisik!" balas Niichan sambil menarikku menjauh dari futon-ku. "Cepet mandi! Jangan malah melong di situ!"

Aku mengangguk lalu bergegas mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Uuh... dasar Niichan. Tidak bisa melihat orang lain senang saja! Untung dia sudah tidak bersekolah di SMA Voca. Kalau iya? Bisa-bisa aku jadi "kelinci percobaan"-nya setiap hari. Huft...

Selesai mandi, aku mengambil koleksi sepatu yang jarak kupakai dan menaruhnya di ruang kosong tempat latihan menari. Kaachan punya sanggar tari dan biasanya tutup pada hari libur. Lagi pula, saat ini Kaachan sedang pergi ke Kagoshima dengan Touchan. Yosh, aku bisa memakai ruangan ini sesuka hati.

"NIICHAN!" seruku dari ruang tari. "KALAU TEMAN-TEMANKU DATANG TERIAK, YA!"

"IYA!"

Baguslah, dengan begitu tugasku hanya tinggal menunggu mereka. Aku duduk di pinggir ruangan lalu membuka lipatan baju-baju karya Kaachan yang disimpan di lemari ruang tari. Aku sudah minta izin pada Kaachan untuk meminjam baju ini beberapa hari yang lalu dan beliau setuju. Jadi, aku dan keempat kandidat lain dari SMA Voca akan memakai baju-baju karya alias _design_ Kaachan.

"MIKU-CHAN! TEMEN-TEMENMU!"

"IYA!" balasku sebelum berlari menuju pintu depan. Ups, Niichan benar. Sudah ada motor Len dan mobil Neru di sana. Aku keluar dari rumah dan melihat Rin turun dari motor Len, sedangkan tiga gadis yang lain, yakni Neru, Lenka, dan Gumi, turun dari mobil Neru. Neru, Lenka, dan Gumi bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahku sedangkan Rin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dulu kepada pacar tercintanya.

"Duh, yang lagi dimabuk cinta," sindirku sambil menyodokkan sikuku ke lengan Rin. Yang disindir hanya tertawa ringan.

"Kenapa, Mik?" tanya Neru. "Kenapa nyuruh ngumpul maksudnya."

Seketika aku dan ketiga kandidat yang lainnya—kecuali Lenka yang selalu memasang wajah _poker_-nya—langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat. "Neruuuuuu~ jelas-jelas lo gue undang ke sini buat latihan lombaaa! Kenapa lo lemot terus, sih? Otak lo harus di-_upgrade_ dikit deh, kayaknya!"

Neru terkikik sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sori, Mik. Gue kan, emang gini."

Aku mengibaskan tangan kananku. "Ya udah, langsung ke ruang latihan aja, yuk!"

Aku menunjuk sebuah pintu dan membiarkan keempat temanku masuk lebih dulu. Ketika aku hendak masuk, Niichan mencegatku. "Miku-chan, sini dulu."

Aku merenggut sebal. "Apa?!" tanyaku galak.

"Heh, dasar sensi," ejek Niichan. "Temen-temenmu cantik-cantik, ya. Ada yang jomblo gak?"

Aku melotot. "Setauku semua jomblo kecuali Rin."

"Rin?"

"Yang pake pita kelinci itu, looh."

"Ooh," balas Niichan sambil manggut-manggut. "Salah satunya boleh buat Niichan?"

Mataku tambah melotot. Aku memukuli Niichan sambil berkata, "Gak boleh! Niichan jelek! Niichan cari aja pacar yang udah kuliah! Pedopil! Niichan pedo! Temen-temenku gak boleh buat Niichan!"

Niichan tertawa-tawa. "Dasar geer, aku cuma bercanda," balas Niichan sambil menahan tanganku. "Temen-temenmu emang cantik, tapi aku gak berniat sama salah satunya, kok. Santai aja, Miku-chan."

Aku mendengus. "Pokoknya, Niichan harus jauh-jauh dari ruangan ini! Hush, hush, sana pergi! Cari kerjaan aja, jangan gangguin anak orang!" ujarku sebal sambil masuk ke dalam ruang tari dan menutup pintunya.

"Kenapa, Mik?" tanya Rin bingung. "Berantem sama Oniisan lo?"

"Gak usah dibahas deh, makhluk gak penting itu," ujarku sebal. "Oh ya, lo pada bawa sepatu sama baju buat latihan? Atau seenggaknya lo pada udah punya?"

Keempat temanku itu kompak menggeleng. Haduuuh... dasar buta gaya.

"Oke, gue udah punya _feeling_ kayak gitu, makanya gue udah siapin buat lo-lo pada," ujarku sambil menarik belasan kotak sepatu yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya. "Ini sepatu gue, ukurannya beda-beda dan lo boleh cari sepatu yang ukurannya pas buat lo. Tapi sori aja, semuanya _high heels_. Gue gak punya _wedges_ atau _flat shoes_, kecuali sendal jepit, sepatu _boots_ gue, dan sepatu sekolah."  
**(Jadikan ini rahasia ya, Miku punya sendal jepit!)**

Sebelum mereka sempat memilih sepatu, aku berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian ruang tari. Aku membuka pintu lemari tersebut lalu menunjukkan puluhan baju karya Kaachan. "Dan baju yang ada di dalam lemari ini baju buatan Kaachan gue. Yang jelas, gue sendiri belum pernah pake. Bisa dibilang ini baju baru buat kita semua. Sesuai dengan syarat lomba itu, kan?"

Semua mengangguk kompak. "Terus, sekarang kita milih baju atau sepatu, sih?" tanya Neru yang seperti biasa, lemot minta ampun. "Lo jelasinnya cepet amat, Mik. Gue jadi bingung, kan."

Akhirnya aku harus menggaruk kepalaku yang gak gatal. "Itu sih, terserah elo."

"Mending sepatu dulu," usul Gumi yang sejak tiba di sini belum buka suara. "Lombanya masih lama, yang paling penting itu kita harus latihan jalan dulu. Kalau soal baju sih, bisa disesuaikan dua atau satu minggu sebelum lomba."

"Setuju," ucapku dan Rin bersamaan. "Kalo gitu, lo boleh langsung pilih sepatunya. Gue udah pisahin pilihan gue. Itu, yang warna biru muda."

Lenka melotot melihat sepatu itu. Dia mengambil sepatu itu lalu bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa, "Berapa tingginya?" tanyanya, sekaligus kalimat pertamanya sejak tiba di rumahku.

"Itu? 15 senti," jawabku santai.

"MIKU!" seru Rin kaget. "Gue aja gak pernah make yang lima senti!"

"Sama," sahut Lenka datar.

Aku mendesah. "Neru? Gumi? Kalian gimana?"

"Gue pernah kalo lima senti," jawab Neru sambil terkikik. "Rekor gue cuma tujuh senti."

"Sepuluh senti masih bukan masalah," jawab Gumi sopan. "Aku dilatih untuk selalu pakai _heels_ ke pesta. Jadi, santai aja, Hatsune-san."

"Miku," ralatku cepat. "Jangan Hatsune, nanti Niichan geer." Aku diam sejenak. "Ya udah, Neru bisa pake yang tujuh senti, gue punya. Buat Lenka sama Rin, kalian terpaksa harus belajar yang tujuh atau delapan senti karena _heels_ gue yang paling pendek yaa, segitu."

Lenka dan Rin langsung mendesah sedih. Neru hanya terkekeh gak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya gak pernah gatal (atau jangan-jangan dia kutuan, ya?). Gumi tersenyum kecil sambil kembali memilih sepatu. Tiba-tiba, dia mengeluarkan penggaris dari dalam tasnya lalu mengukur _heels_-ku dengan penggaris itu. "Kamine-san, Kagami-san, ini ada yang enam senti," ucapnya sambil memberikan _heels_ itu pada kedua makhluk yang tadi dia sebut. "Tapi cuma ada satu."

"Buat Kagami-san aja," ucap Lenka. "Dia lebih tinggi dari aku, sih."

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Rin pada Lenka dengan wajah bingung. "Kamine-san juga boleh pake."

Lenka menggeleng. "Kagami-san aja."

"Kamu aja."

"Jangan, Kagami-san."

"Kamu aja."

"Jangan."

Mereka terus berdebat sampai akhirnya Gumi memutuskan untuk tidak jadi memberikan _heels_ enam senti itu pada dua bocah tadi.

* * *

"Makasih buat latihannya ya, Miku-san," ucap Gumi setelah semua orang pulang dan hanya dia yang tersisa. "Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku latihan _fashion show_."

"Oh ya?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku. "Sama dong, aku juga pertama kali. Tapi aku udah tau dasar-dasarnya sedikit."

"Miku-san hebat," puji Gumi. Dari mukanya, aku tahu banget dia tulus bilang itu. "Kamu dengan gak pernah belajar aja bisa kayak gini, apa lagi kalau belajar? Miku-san bisa jadi model internasional."

Aku tertawa-tawa narsis (walau agak dimanis-manisin juga, jaga imej dong). "Ah, bisa aja kamu," ucapku sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"_WHO LIVES IN THE PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? SPONGEB—_"

"Eh, HP aku bunyi," ujarku sambil cengengesan malu. "Ditinggal bentar ya, Gumi."

Gumi mengangguk lalu mengambil HP-nya dan sibuk mengetik. Sementara itu, aku sibuk berpikir, nomor yang menelepon aku ini gak aku kenal. Akhirnya tanpa mikir lebih panjang lagi, aku menerima telepon itu dan berkata, "_Moshimoshi_?"

"_Apa ini nomor Hatsune Miku-san_?"

"Iya," jawabku pelan. "Ini siapa?"

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Aduh, kenapa di _chapter_ ini adegan Kaito sama Mikunya dikit banget, ya? Padahal kan, mereka tujuan utama ceritanya...

Yosh! _Chapter_ berikutnya bakal banyak! Rey janji!

_Review_? x)


	3. Aku Menang?

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Bisa dibilang ini juga sequel-nya "Shiro-nyan", tapi beda pemeran.**

**Biarlah Rin dan Len menjalani kisah cinta mereka sendiri~**

**Sekarang Rey mau bikin kisah cinta lain**

**Supaya... yang bahagia gak cuma mereka**

**Sekaligus memenuhi ****_request_****-nya Kagamine Laras (Kurokawa Miyako)~**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Winner of My Heart**

A KaitoxMiku story

by reynyah

**Chapter III – Aku Menang?**

* * *

"_Apa ini nomor Hatsune Miku-san?_"

"Iya," jawabku pelan. "Ini siapa?"

"_Shion Kaito_," jawab yang di sana. "_Apa aku mengganggu?_"

"Kaito-senpai?" ulangku heran. "Tau nomor HP-ku dari mana?"

"_Siapa yang ngisi kolom nomor HP di formulir?_"

Aku terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang agak gatal (atau jangan-jangan aku kutuan? TIDAAAAK). "Aku..."

"_Terus kamu ngumpulin formulirnya ke siapa?_"

"Ke Senpai..."

"_Terus yang harus tanda tanganin formulir kamu siapa?_"

"Ketua OSIS..."

"_Ketua OSIS-nya siapa?_"

"Senpai..."

"_Senpai punya mata, gak?_"

"Punya..."

"_Ya udah lah,_" ujar Kaito-senpai yang kayaknya mulai capek memberiku pertanyaan-pertanyaan gak penting. "_Intinya, aku liat nomor HP kamu di sana dan aku simpen. Jadi, gimana persiapan kalian? Udah latihan? Atau malah belum sama sekali?_"

"Udah dong, Senpai!" balasku bersemangat. "Baru aja kita latihan intensif. Tiga jam, Senpai! Bayangin! Di atas _heels_ selama tiga jam! Bolak balik keliling ruangan gak ada tujuan sampai tiga jam!"

"_Oke, oke, intinya kalian udah latihan jalan,_" sahut Kaito-senpai diiringi cekikikan kecil. "_Kalo urusan bajunya gimana? Kalian udah siapin juga?_"

"Udah, Senpai!" laporku masih semangat. "Tadi udah _fitting-fitting_ dan udah latihan jalan pake baju yang akan dipake nanti. Intinya, tinggal ngelancarin aja dan semuanya bakal baik-baik aja."

"_Bagus_," komentar Kaito-senpai. "_Jangan bikin malu SMA Voca di hadapan siswi-siswi SMA Loid, ya. Ingat, nama kepala sekolah kita dipertaruhkan_."

"Bukan nama sekolah doang, ya?"

"_Bukan_," jawab Kaito-senpai. "_Nama sekolah, nama kepala sekolah, nama ketua OSIS, dan yang paling utama, nama siswi-siswi SMA Voca. Bisa-bisa kita dianggap gak ngajarin siswi-siswi SMA Voca soal keputrian._"

"Wah, sampai separah itu?" tanyaku heran. "Oke, oke, aku gak akan bikin malu."

"_Bagus, deh,_" balas Kaito-senpai. "_Oh ya, aku sekalian mau ngabarin kalo buat transportasi pulang dari sana, sekolah gak akan nyediain apa-apa. Kalian pasti tau kalo ada lomba-lomba yang diikuti sekolah, OSIS yang harus _handle_ semuanya. Jadi, kita juga harus nyediain transportasi pulang. Luka rencanya mau nyumbang mobil. Jadi, kalo di antara kalian ada yang mau nyumbang kendaraan, kalian tinggal bilang ke aku dan semuanya beres._"

"Siap, Senpai!" balasku antusias. "Nanti aku kabarin ke yang lain."

"_Bagus,_" balas Kaito-senpai lagi. "_Sampai nanti kalo gitu! Sukses ya, latihannya!_"

Aku mengangguk walau tahu Kaito-senpai gak bisa melihatnya. Setelah itu, Kaito-senpai memutuskan hubungan telepon. Aku menjauhkan HP-ku dari telinga dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa aku bisa mengobrol bebas dengan Kaito-senpai walau hanya lewat telepon. Sejak dulu aku memang menanti-nantikan obrolan menyenangkan dengan senpai berambut biru yang satu itu.

"Kaito-senpai?" tanya Gumi padaku. "Nanyain latihan?"

"_Hai!_" jawabku antusias. "Oh ya, Megpo—"

"Gumi," potongnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Gumi-san," ucapku sambil terkekeh malu. "Kamu punya mobil yang bebas dipake?"

"Sayangnya nggak," jawab Gumi. "Emangnya kenapa?"

"Transportasi buat pulang dari SMA Loid," jawabku. "Yap, SMA Loid ke SMA Voca jaraknya emang cuma sepuluh meter, tapi OSIS punya tanggung jawab buat mulangin anak-anak yang ikut lomba, jadi tetep butuh transportasi."

Gumi memiringkan kepalanya. "Hmm... udah ada yang nyumbang?"

"Luka-senpai," jawabku. "Tapi masa cuma Luka-senpai? Kita kan, banyakan..."

Gumi mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk kanan. "Coba kamu tanya yang lain, deh," usul Gumi. "Aku yakin pasti ada yang bisa nyumbang mobil. Kalo soal pergi ke sananya kan, kalian tinggal kumpul di sekolah dan beres urusan."

Aku manggut-manggut. "Kita liat nanti aja, deh."

* * *

**SKIP TIME, AHH. LOMBA FASHION SHOW SMA LOID!**

* * *

Aku gak nyangka kalau waktu bakal secepat ini.

Seingatku, baru kemarin aku dan yang lainnya latihan jalan di rumahku. Gak ketinggalan, acara jatuh dari _heels_, acara baju kegedean, baju kesempitan, tabrak sana-sini gara-gara gak tau jalur, ngeliat ke bawah terus lantaran takut salah injek, ditambah jatuh gara-gara cuma fokus ke buku yang ada di atas kepala dan lupa sama kakinya yang pake _heels_. Pokoknya macam-macam.

Akhirnya hari ini, setelah latihan berhari-hari yang cukup bikin kaki Rin bengkak-bengkak gara-gara kelamaan pake _heels_, betis Neru memar gara-gara sering jatuh, rambut Gumi rontok gara-gara keseringan diikat, tangan Lenka luka gara-gara ketiban buku, dan pingganggku merah-merah gara-gara karet rok yang sempitnya gak tanggung tanggung, kami berhasil. Kami berhasil jalan dengan _heels_ tanpa jatuh dan tanpa ngerentangin tangan tanda kita lagi jaga keseimbangan. Kami juga berhasil tahan—terutama Rin yang rada-rada tomboy—pakai rok sepanjang _heels_ kami selama berjam-jam. Ditambah lagi, kami berhasil pakai _make up_ sendiri! Buat Rin, Neru, dan Lenka yang gak pernah di-_make up_, ini kemajuan besar. Akhirnya Rin berhasil pakai _eye liner_ tanpa goresan gak berarti, Neru berhasil masang bulu mata palsu sendiri, dan Lenka berhasil ngegradasiin _eye shadow_ yang dia pakai. Pokoknya, kursus kilat dariku dan Gumi emang bermanfaat banget buat cewek-cewek anti _make up_ ini.

"Mik, gue takut jatuh di tengah jalan," ucap Neru padaku sambil melihat pakaiannya yang menurut dia _girly_ abis. "Serius, gue takut bikin malu sekolah."

Aku tersenyum lalu memegang bahunya dan menatapnya. "Akita Neru, lo harusnya sadar kalo di luar sana, banyak orang yang gak bisa jalan. Dia gak bisa jalan, tentunya dia nyeret diri sendiri, tapi dia gak malu sama itu," ujarku bijak. Woh, aku gak tau kalo aku bisa bijak. "Lo cuma perlu jalan sejauh sepuluh meter paling jauh. Lo gak perlu takut bikin malu sekolah. Kalo lo gagal, anak SMA Voca yang lain masih bisa ngebanggain sekolah. Lo cuma perlu tenang sekarang."

Neru menggaruk kepalanya lalu tersenyum kepadaku. "Gileee, sobat gue udah dewasa."

Aku terkikik. "Gue sok dewasa banget, ya?"

Neru mengangguk setuju. "Tapi bagus buat lo."

.

"_Semua peserta harap pergi ke _back stage_! Diulangi, semua peserta harap pergi ke _back stage_! Lomba akan segera dimulai!_"

"Wah, udah harus masuk," ujar Luka-senpai sambil menepuk dahinya pelan. "Lenka-chan, kamu udah cantik, kok! Sekarang masuk gih, lombanya udah mau mulai."

Lenka tersenyum kecil pada Luka-senpai. "_Arigatou_, Oneechan."

Luka-senpai tertawa. "Aduh, kamu baik banget sama aku," ujarnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut Lenka. "Yaa, _douita_! Sekarang masuk dan bikin Oneechan bangga, ya!"

Lenka tersenyum lalu berjalan bersamaku, Gumi, Neru, dan Rin yang merasa panik sekaligus keringat dingin. Padahal aku belum akan memulai bagianku, tapi aku sudah panik begini.

"_Good luck_, Hatsune-chan!"

Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu. Suara itu adalah suara orang berambut biru yang sejak tadi sibuk menjilati es krim yang dia beli di depan SMA Loid.

_Kaito-senpai_.

* * *

Penampilan dari SMA Loid sudah selesai dan kini tibalah waktunya bagi kami, para kandidat dari SMA Voca, untuk unjuk kebolehan kami di atas _runway_. _Catwalk_ sambil pamer baju ditambah pamer _make up_. Aku... harus bisa.

Neru mendapat giliran pertama karena nama keluarganya diawali huruf A—Akita Neru. Selanjutnya aku, Hatsune Miku. Lalu Kagami Rin alias pacar Kagamine Len, lalu Kamine Lenka, dan terakhir Megpoid Gumi.

"Gue... duluan?" tanya Neru dengan wajah panik. "Gue gak bisa..."

"Tenang aja, lo pasti bisa," hibur Rin. "Kita semua di sini ngedukung lo."

"Iya, Akita-san," sambung Gumi. "Akita-san pasti bisa. Cuma jalan sepuluh meter, kok. Kalo Akita-san bisa temenan sama cewek populer kayak Miku-san dan cewek pinter kayak Rin-san, masa ngalahin _runway_ yang cuma sepuluh meter aja gak bisa?"

Aku dan Rin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gumi.

"Oke," balas Neru pelan. "_Wish me luck_."

Kami semua mengangguk.

"Kalo gue berhasil, panggil gue NERU-CHAN. Oke, Megpoid-san?" ujar Neru pada Gumi.

Gumi tertawa. "Gumi-chan, kalo gitu."

Tanpa menjawab balasan Gumi, Neru melangkah keluar panggung dan mulai berjalan layaknya kucing di atas _runway_. Aku mengintip dari balik tirai dan menemukan wajah-wajah kagum di antara para penonton. Dan di antara para penonton, aku melihat sesosok wajah yang kukenal. Tunggu, rambut hijau toskanya persis aku. Wajahnya juga persis. Dia...

MIKUO-NIICHAN! ASTAGA!

.

.

.

Neru kembali tak lama setelah aku melihat wajah Mikuo-niichan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mulai berjalan, berusaha menundukkan _runway_ yang hanya sepuluh meter panjangnya. Aku melangkah yakin sambil menebar senyum pada para juri dan juga penonton. Setelah selesai, aku kembali ke belakang panggung dan Rin menggantikan posisiku di panggung.

Neru sudah merasa lega. Aku sudah selesai. Rin sudah kembali. Lenka baru saja tiba. Gumi masih dalam perjalanan ke belakang panggung.

Pengumumannya satu jam lagi. _Kami-sama..._ semoga salah satu dari kami memenangkan lomba ini...

* * *

"Kami sudah menghitung nilai sepuluh orang kandidat dari SMA Loid dan SMA Voca!" seru seorang juri yang kini berdiri di atas _runway_. "Dan tibalah waktunya untuk pengumuman! Semua kandidat diharapkan untuk duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan!"

Aku duduk bersama keempat temanku yang lain. Kami baru saja menghapus _make up_ kami dan mengganti _heels_ dengan _flat shoes_ biasa. Setelah semua kandidat duduk, juri tadi kembali melanjutkan omongannya—yang untungnya, tidak disertai basa-basi.

"Saya akan umumkan dari juara ketiga," ujar juri itu. "Juara tiga yaitu... YOWANE HAKU DARI SMA LOID!"

Seorang gadis berambut abu-abu panjang yang tadi mendapat giliran pertama maju ke depan dan berdiri di samping sang juri. Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bertepuk tangan, terutama siswi-siswi dan guru-guru SMA Loid.

"Kita lanjutkan ke juara dua," lanjut sang juri. "Juara dua yaitu... KASANE TETO DARI SMA LOID!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah yang diikat model... tornado? Intinya, rambut merah. Dia maju ke depan dan berdiri di sebelah si Yowane Haku tadi. Mereka ber-tos ria. Ah, hancur sudah harapanku untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah. SMA Loid sudah menempati posisi kedua dan ketiga dan bukannya tidak mungkin nama salah satu siswi mereka akan mengisi posisi pertama. Justru kemungkinannya sangat kecil bagi SMA Voca untuk dapat mengisi posisi pertama.

"Ingat, kalian udah berusaha," hibur Luka-senpai. "Gak perlu sedih. Kalau kalian gak juara, itu bukan masalah buatku. Sekolah gak akan langsung bangkrut cuma gara-gara kalian gak menang lomba. Yang paling penting, kalian udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tadi."

"Juara pertama!" seru sang juri. "Juara pertamanya adalah... KAMINE LENKA DARI SMA VOCA!"

Yap, selamat.

Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KAMINE LENKA?!

.

.

.

"LENKA!" seruku antusias. "KAMU MENANG! 600.000 YEN!"

Lenka yang kebingungan didorong oleh Rin untuk maju. Akhirnya, Lenka maju dan menerima piala, piagam, sebuah bingkisan dari panitia, dan amplop yang isinya pasti 600.000 yen! Lenka tersenyum kecil lalu mengacungkan piala itu tinggi-tinggi, membiarkan Kaito-senpai memotretnya untuk dimasukkan di halaman depan _Triple Voca_. Lenka! Ternyata kamu bukan nona dengan wajah paling _poker_ sedunia! _I'm proud of you_!

"Selamat untuk para pemenang," ucap sang juri. "Baiklah, dengan begitu berakhir sudah acara hari ini. Untuk kalian, para siswi yang belum beruntung, kalian bukan kalah, kalian hanya BELUM menang. Nah, selamat siang!"

"Lenka-chaaaan! SELAMAAAAAT~!"

* * *

Hujan turun deras dan pintarnya aku, aku tidak membawa payung. Aku kini berdiri di halte depan SMA Loid, menunggu hujan reda. Sayangnya, hujan bukannya bertambah reda, justru bertambah deras. Dan pintarnya aku lagi, aku tidak bawa jaket.

Luka-senpai, Lenka, Rin, Neru, dan Gumi sudah pulang. Luka-senpai berbaik hati mengantarkan Neru dan Gumi yang rumahnya searah dengan senpai berambut merah jambu nan baik hati itu. Lenka dan Rin? Ah, Len menjemput mereka berdua. Kebetulan, rumah Rin searah dengan Lenka, jadi cowok rambut pisang itu bisa membawa dua gadis sekaligus.

Jadi, yang tersisa hanya aku dan Kaito-senpai.

Kaito-senpai juga menunggu hujan reda, sama halnya denganku. Kami berdua tidak membawa payung dan kendaraan. Sungguh menyedihkan. Itu artinya, kami harus menunggu hujan reda, baru kami bisa pulang.

Oh ya, aku sendiri tidak tahu Mikuo-niichan menghilang ke mana.

"Miku-san," panggil Kaito-senpai. "Kita tunggu dulu di sini, ya? Seenggaknya kita gak kena ujan di sini."

Aku hanya mengangguk karena aku mulai menggigil. "Se-senpai," panggilku setengah menggigil setengah gugup. Kapan lagi aku bisa berduaan sama Kaito-senpai, ya? "Hujan d-deras begini... g-gimana kita bisa p-pulang?"

Kaito-senpai berpikir sejenak. "Kamu bawa payung, kan?"

Aku terkekeh. "K-kalo aku b-bawa payung, u-udah k-kubuka d-daritadi, dong..."

"Oh iya, ya," balas Kaito-senpai sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kenapa gak kepikir, ya?"

Ternyata... Senpai ini bisa lemot juga otaknya...

"Terus gimana, ya?" tanya Kaito-senpai membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Senpai bawa uang banyak?"

"Bawa," jawab Kaito-senpai sambil mengangguk. "Di sana ada _mini market_, Miku-san. Senpai ke sana dulu, ya. Siapa tau di sana jual payung."

"Na-nanti Senpai basah," ucapku khawatir. "Mending kita pesen taksi aja..."

"Aduh, rumahmu deket, buat apa panggil taksi?" balas Kaito-senpai. "Aku mau ke sana dulu, beli payung. Kamu tunggu aja di sini."

"Nanti Senpai sakit, gimana?"

"Aku pake jaket, Miku-san," jawab Kaito-senpai. "Udahlah, yang penting kamu gak keujanan. Aku keujanan dikit kan, gak apa-apa."

"Kalo di sana gak jual payung gimana?" tanyaku. "Senpai udah basah-basahan tapi gak dapet apa-apa kan, percuma..."

"Yang penting kamu gak kebasahan," balas Kaito-senpai. "Oke?"

Aku tertegun. "Kenapa aku yang penting?"

"Kenapa?" ulang Kaito-senpai. "Sederhana, karena aku suka kamu."

BLUSH!

Wajahku memerah, aku tahu itu. Aku bahkan gak bisa jaga imej lagi. Wajahku udah merah dan aku gak bisa ngelakuin apa-apa buat bikin wajahku gak merah lagi. Tapi... Kaito-senpai suka yang kayak gimana, ya? Kalau suka karena adik kelas doang sih, buat apa juga? Semua senpai-ku juga gitu, kan? Yah, mungkin beberapa orang nggak.

"S-suka adik kelas, Senpai?"

Kaito-senpai tertawa. "Itu juga termasuk," jawabnya. "Tapi yang paling penting, aku suka kamu karena melihatmu sebagai sosok perempuan, bukan adik kelas, bukan teman, bukan juga sahabat."

"T-tapi kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. "Senpai bahkan gak deket sama aku."

"Gak perlu deket sama kamu untuk tau siapa kamu, Hatsune Miku," ujarnya lembut. "Masa kamu gak sadar kalau di kantin aku sering memerhatikan kamu? Kamu gak sadar kalo aku udah suka kamu sejak MOS? Kamu itu unik, punya ciri khas sendiri. Kamu selalu bisa menonjolkan diri, itu sebabnya aku bisa ngeliat kamu. Kamu... spesial."

Wajahku memerah.

"Kamu mungkin gak menang lomba hari ini," kata Kaito-senpai. "Tapi sejak dulu sampai sekarang, buatku kamu selalu jadi pemenang." Dia diam sejenak. "Kamu selalu jadi pemenang di hatiku. _You're the winner of my heart_."

Aku tertegun dan aku sadar wajahku tambah merah. Kaito-senpaaaaai... kenapa gak sejak dulu Senpai bilang kayak gitu ke akuuu?

"Kamu... mau jadi pacarku?"

Dan tidak ada satu halpun di dunia yang bisa mencegahku untuk berkata "iya" saat itu.

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

Akhirnya ini fic selesai jugaaa! *dance* XD maaf ya, agak geje u_u Rey bikinnya agak buru-buru, hehehe.

_Review?_ :3


End file.
